Kikyo's Flowers
by tK-n00dle
Summary: AU, OC, 3rd, tK, InuKik. When Inuyasha has a messenger deliver flowers to Kikyo, she has him meet her by Goshinboku that night. And they share something so special it will be remembered forever...


**Kikyo's Flowers**  
By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Kik

**AU. ORIGINAL CHARACTER: **_Maemi._ Inuyasha's sister, not a _Mary Sue_, because she's not really all that talented. She's only Inuyasha's sister because it works for the plot line. If you want to hear more about her, I WILL write a story about her and post it if I get enough reviews asking me to. It would include how she got to the Sengoku Jidai, because that's a long story otherwise.

* * *

**I** **don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

* * *

Kaede's hut was always the usual place the gang took their rest at. The current time was no exception. It was about six Kagome's time, and the sun would set in about a half hour. Everybody sat in the hut eating some of Kagome's instant ramen. She had to, of course, go back to her time once she realized that Inuyasha and Maemi were fighting over the last one. They were both so stubborn. The only thing she could do to stop them for the moment was sit, as Inuyasha's sister did not have a rosary. Meanwhile, she ran back as quickly as she could and got another ramen package.

"You know, if Kagome hadn't used that retarded spell on me I could've beaten you," Inuyasha said to his sister. "And you know it."

"Ahh, right... we all know I could've beaten you when we first met," she replied, "you and your sensitive nose."

"Hey, you have a sensitive nose, too! You are a dog hanyou too! Besides, I kind of recognized it, so I had to wonder what it was!" Inuyasha argued. "You would have done the same, I bet! The only other scent I have around that's like mine is my moron brother's!"

"I'm too involved in actually staying alive to care," she responded.

"Here they go again," Shippo muttered under his breath to Sango and Miroku. "It never ends. And I thought that the arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome were scary."

"I'd hate to see it if Maemi had a sword like Inuyasha," Sango whispered.

"I'm amazed Inuyasha hasn't sliced her with his sword yet," Miroku commented.

"Should I know about something?" Inuyasha asked the trio. When they didn't respond he figured it was a lost cause. Kagome secretly wished she had sat next to Sango instead of in between the two siblings. They created quite a storm a lot of the time. "Hm?"

"Does your nose catch something?" Maemi asked her brother.

"Something you wouldn't know of," he responded, leaving the ramen as he exited the door. _'Even in an emergency I never thought Inuyasha would abandon ramen...' _Maemi thought. _'This must be serious.'_

"Kagome-san, do you know what my brother is doing?" Maemi asked.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly fond of it," she said. Kaede took the hint out of what she said and figured it out, as did Miroku and Sango. Shippo didn't, and neither did Maemi. Maemi decided to figure it out. Shippo didn't care. But Inuyasha's sister got up and left the hut in his direction before anybody could stop her.

"Amazing, both of them left their ramen..." Shippo said.

* * *

Inuyasha followed her scent until it was dead ahead of him. He decided that now was when he was thankful that Kikyo could smell like he could. He stayed behind some trees, thinking about what to do until he heard a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha?" It was Maemi. He practically jumped up and put a finger to her lips as to keep quiet.

"Kikyo..." he whispered.

"Kikyo?" she whispered in return. Inuyasha took his claw off her mouth and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to a certain angle where you could peer through the trees and see Kikyo. "Shinidamachuu..." she murmured.

"You know of them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Maemi replied.

"Listen, Maemi... can you do me a favor?" he asked, "I know we don't always get along, but this is big..."

"Okay." Inuyasha quietly grabbed her and dragged her off to a nearby area, full of flowers. he sniffed a few and picked them, making a cute bouquet of flowers.

"Give these to Kikyo," he said, shoving them into her hands. "Do you recognize her scent, still?"

"Yeah, I don't forget easily."

"Good. Please give those to her."

"Will do, older brother, commander!" she said, walking off with the flowers in Kikyo's scent's direction. (AN: Did that even make sense?)

"Kami, I wish mother hadn't sent you to Kagome's time..." Inuyasha muttered to himself after she left. He finally decided he should go see what Kikyo did, and scurried off to the nearby area, as far as he could go while still letting his sensitive ears pick up Kikyo's beautiful voice.

"So why didn't he come himself?" Kikyo vaguely asked.

"I dunno," Maemi replied, "he just wanted me to do it."

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked, "How do I know you aren't a part of Nar"aku's little tricks?"

"I guess we're both new to each other," Maemi said, "I'm Inuyasha's sister."

"He has a sister?"

"He has a dead girlfriend?"

There was a pause, then almost in unison they both said, "Long story." Maemi said, "I guess we're even, then."

"I suppose we are," Kikyo chuckled. She could be a nice person when her life wasn't so depressing. She smiled at Maemi in approval and took the flowers. "Would you be so kind as to ask him to meet me at Goshinboku tonight?"

"It'd be my honor, Kikyo-san!"

"You're a good sister, you know that?"

* * *

"So, you arrived?" Kikyo asked, her tresses blowing in the slight wind behind her. "I kind of suspected you wouldn't want to show." She held up his flowers to indicate that she'd received every single message from his 'sister'. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Kikyo... I... I'm sorry I couldn't come myself..." Inuyasha replied, "You could say I was scared."

"Mmm... I understand your reasoning..." she said. "Inuyasha, I brought you here for a reason."

"Kikyo, could you let me talk?"

"I'm the one who called you here."

"Good point."

"Listen, Inuyasha..." she said, "I allowed myself to die for you those fifty years ago." _'Oh no. Here we go again.' _"I waited fifty years in Hell for you to come to me. And you never arrived. Because of Kagome. And all of Naraku's evil tricks. The point is, I died purposely for you and I killed you in my own hands because I wanted us to meet again. And I feel it's a pleasure that we've been able to meet again here on the land, even if it's not the way expected."

"Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha, please... listen to me... even if you love my reincarnation, I respect it... just, don't let me go through this horrible life on Earth alone... even if you love her, be my friend... just as you've been hers..."

"Kikyo... I..."

Kikyo did not let him respond. She put her hands against him and pushed herself up. She stood there for a second, letting her exhales of air touch on to Inuyasha's face. He stared into her eyes, until she closed them. She stepped a bit forward and let her lips meet his in an elegant daze. She did it so slowly as if to tease him with the small touch of her lips, but then finally went forward and outright kissed him.

At first he wondered what was really going on with his eyes wide open, but then he closed his eyes in response and even kissed her back.

_Kikyo..._

Maemi watched on like it was a soap opera in the forest, glad Inuyasha did not catch her scent. She felt sorry for Kagome in her own respects, but watched this and felt happy inside that the two lovers from fifty years ago were finally reunited.

* * *

_Woohoo... sappy InuKik love story... hehe..._

_this actually came from a dream I had xD_

_The original dream was slightly more twisted, but if I wrote it that way you'd NEVER understand it. I guess I just have weird dreams._

_-tK. Remember, it's a ONESHOT. So it's not going to be continued._


End file.
